The Dark Woods Circus
by Gabriel the Hedgehog
Summary: I bet you think circuses are all fun nad games, right? Well I will show you otherwise


_"Oh you're here, you're here!"_

_"The Dark Woods Circus"_

_"Tonight well be showing…"_

_"The sad fate that some of this world carry"_

_"Children that God has abandoned…"_

_"Restlessly creeping out to avoid being thrown away in the gutters"_

_"Children who can´t even carry the trembling limbs they are born with"_

_"Their tongues even accidentally cry out"_

_"The crowns in their heads that caress the dark clouds"_

_"They smile sadly as they dream of their mothers embrace"_

_"Oh the deformity !"_

_"DEFORMITY !_"

"Hello my wonderful creations ! We shall be giving a show tonight so get ready !" As soon as these words left the circus owner mouth, all hope that said "wonderful creations" had vanished..

"It's going to be so fun!"

All except one of course, and that one being the two-headed freak, well at least the female head, Rin.

Sometimes her brother, Len, the male head would try to argue with her, but it was pointless, she was insane, she had completely lost it, she was more "sane" when she was in the asylum then she was here, she was broken, she lost all hope long ago, and now she hid behind a cheerful mask…

No one knew why the circus owner said for them to get ready, they were always ready, they had no other choice, well actually they did have another choice, the other option was to get acid poured into their bare skin. Every. Last. Drop.

"How are you Miku?" Len asked

"I'm good, as good as you can be in this hell." Miku said sadly.

Miku was the deformed diva, the child with the legs of a horse, the wondrous siren, whatever you want to call it, she had the legs of a goat, and she was one of the ringmaster favorite guinea pigs, and Len was her only friend.

Those were two of the three main attractions , the third and most popular one was the Blue Beast, an insane, heartless cannibal… or so everyone thought, when no one was looking the Blue Beast would sometimes cry, cry not only because of the sad fate that he had to carry, but also because the other circus freaks carried the same fate as him, he did not want to be a cannibal, but the experiments performed on him left him unable to control himself when he was in front of human flesh, but those weren't the only reasons he cried for, he also cried because everyone was afraid of him, everyone thought that if someone would come to close to him that person would have his or her flesh ripped straight from their bones, and so the Blue Beast cried because he was alone…

Nighttime arrived not much time after the circus owner announcement, standing outside the tent was the circus owner and three other "performers", Neru, Haku, who were both ten meters tall, and the most deformed of them all, Akaito

Akaito was the Blue Beast's brother, but he was unrecognizable now, his body was used as a guinea pig to test the effects of various methods the circus owner used to deform the performers. The end result was rather… interesting in the circus owner eyes:

Akaito was ten meters tall, like Neru and Haku, but he now resembled a bat, and looked like he was a statue, with wide, completely white eyes,. Neru, Haku and Akaito were the ringmaster's of the circus, their job was to make sure the people entered the circus, but the children never came out…

It saddened them that they were helping torture these poor children, but they didn't have any other choice.

The circus master's name was Taito, he had short, messy black hair and wore a black cloak with purple stripes on the shoulders, and he was one of the most cruel persons to ever walk the earth. He would charge people for visiting is circus and kidnap the children, then, these children would be deformed, or in some cases, before being deformed, they would be placed in a completely white room, in complete isolation, in a building Taito called "The Asylum" to further extend their torture.

Soon the people started arriving at the woods the circus was located in.

_"In the woods"_

_"Deep on the darkest road"_

_"There's a circus"_

Between those people was eleven year old Sakine Meiko , she was an orphan, living in an orphanage, she was happy, tough, she had many friends at the orphanage, and the caretakers were very nice to her. She had sneaked out to come see the circus, if only she knew what was going to happen maybe she would wish she didn't.

Meiko was walking towards the entrance, she was late compared to the rest of the audience, who had already entered the tent, suddenly a big shadow was cast upon her. When she looked up she saw two really tall girls, and in the dark she could also distinguish something that looked like a armless and wingless giant bat.

_"The ringmaster with his wide eyes"_

_"And ten meters tall"_

"Hello there, young one!" Neru said, forcing a smile.

"You should hurry, or you will miss the show!" Haku said, also forcing a smile.

Meiko did as she was told and entered the tent, and soon found a place to sit.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!"Taito said to the audience. "To the Dark Woods Circus! First showing is the woman with bull horns, CUL!"

The audience was shocked when a woman with orange hair tied in a ponytail entered, and, badly hided in her hair were two bull horns.

The audience laughed as CUL was in the stage doing stand-up comedy.

_"The actors are cheerful"_

_"Their bodies are odd"_

_"But it's so fun"_

_"The Dark Woods Circus"_

_"Deep in the dark woods"_

The show proceeded as normal, there was the human wooden doll, Miki, the half-mermaid half-human woman, Luka, a boy who had his whole body covered in grey fur, Piko, and many more…

Then Taito walked up stage and said:

"Thank you all for coming, those were some amazing performances, and now the moment you have all been waiting for…our main attractions! Starting with the two headed freak!

_"One with two heads upon their shoulders"_

Meiko watched with awe as the two-headed twins ran around the stage performing various acrobatic tricks.

"And now, the most beautiful voice you will ever hear, coming for the most ugly woman there is! The deformed diva!

_"A deformed diva with a beautiful voice"_

Meiko was impressed at the sound of the diva's voice, it was just so beautiful, yet full of sorrow and sadness, she listened as the diva sang about a dream who did not want to be forgotten, and how the people who dreamed it got punished for their sins.

"And now, I advise the faint of heart to look away! Behold! The Blue Beast who feeds on the bits and pieces of his own kind!

_"Something that eats his own kind"_

_"A blue beast that devours horrendous things"_

The next act almost made Meiko puke, there on stage, sitting on a chair, was a boy with blue hair in a straight-jacket, and in front of him was a plate of human arms, at first the beast stood immobile, as if trying to resist eating the food in front of him, but after a few seconds, he launched himself at the human arms, eating as fast as he could. Several people in the audience turned their looks away, and Meiko was the only one to notice the lonely tear that feel out of the boy's eyes.

The show ended and many people were returning home, but not Meiko, she was curios, so she sneaked and peeked through a hole in the tent, and there she saw the deformed diva in a cage, crying and the two-headed freak comforting her.

_"We never asked for this life, that a cruel God gave to us"_

_"Why do people watch me, with eyes that say "Oh! A decaying face!"_

Meiko saw the male head of the two-headed freak kiss a lock of the diva's hair, and start crying as well.

_""It's painful, it's so very painful", is what she said to me"_

_"But still it goes on, this circus goes on, without any regards to what we fell"_

Then Meiko noticed that the female head of the two-headed freak wasn´t crying

_"Were having fun! Were having fun!"_

_"This circus is so fun"_

Wanting to know more Meiko looked for and found an entrance, and entered, soon she found herself in a dark hallway filled with cage's, she hide behind some crates and continued to watch the scene.

_"Rotten fruit, rotten fruit hurts my eyes"_

_"My skin burns and I can see it with my eyes"_

Meiko then noticed the burned flesh on their faces that seemed to form flowers.

_"I want to die I want to die, so I can get out of here"_

"It's wonderful isn't it? To see monsters like these so rightfully imprisoned!" A voice behind Meiko said.

Meiko turned around and behind her was Taito.

"Monsters? But how can a monster cry?" Meiko asked.

"Pfff, crocodile tears!" Taito answered coldly.

"No! I can see that those are real tears!"

"Monsters are very good at lying! Do not listen to the diva pleading to be let free, ignore the two-headed freak asking for death, close your ears to the sound of the blue beast's crying!"

_"It's impossible for anyone to feel like I do…"_

"NO! You are the real monster! MONSTER! MONSTER!"

"Stop it! It sounds like you've gone mad! Yes! You are mad, luckily for you, I have a free room in the asylum…"

Three months later, in a different town, a young girl dressed in red with brown hair was in the town's square saying:

"Come to the Dark Woods Circus! It's so fun…"

_"The body is distorted in order to bend into that twisted figure"_

_"To crawl on the street at night, with only the light of paper lanterns"_

_"These children have to cower alone"_

_"The shadow's may be cast long upon these little ones"_

_"But true friends say together forever"_

_"Whatever it's your first, second or third visit…"_

_"Drop by and see the Dark Woods Circus"_


End file.
